Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 19/@comment-23785492-20180102155023
OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH WADDDUP ITS DAT GURL WHO EXPECTS EVERYONE TO READ HER STORIES BUT NOT READ OTHERS (DAT SHADE) AND SHE HAS POSTED AGAIN OMG BE GRACED DAT DEAD WEIGHT IS BACK FOR LIKE 2 MINUTES WOOP Ok so I'm finally not distracted lmao so here I am to read ur issue as promised and ayyy I can't wait to be disappointed as usual so let's go. ;) Ooooh shit Alison about to get fucked up, shouldn't have tried to be rude gurl this is where it gets u. Oh gawd not a farmhouse, farmhouses are never good in a undead apocalypse Also if there was a farmhouse in the original I don't remember it so rip Wait what, late summer? gurl wasn't it just snowing last issue wtf is going on Iconic Darryn causing arguements even after death wow Sabby gonna be a sniper on a porch picking off undead? i'm here for dat Oh gawd if Scrap turns up again he gonna end up eaten isnt he pls my boi don't deserve dis Omg Grace gurl dont be a hoe just cause ur sister's not here to be rude ok Also rip I thought I remembered them all being together at the end of last issue so woops Connor being a jerk? more likely than you expect Bri gurl u should've left Sally behind Wait nu the two of you are supposed to be lesbian lovers, u should've picked her up and carried her out Lmao same Tanya same Melissa and Tanya being the next lesbian lovers? I'm here for dat, can't wait for Nancy to show up too and it be a poly relationship LMAO I forgot the iconic friendship that was sword man and russian man I love it my tru otp Inb4 Sally still goes to Connor like "omg ur such a heroic man fuck me pls ty" VICKY IS LITERALLY SAYING ITS CLOSE TO WINTER GURL WHAT ARE U DOING I feel attacked with all this different weather Lmao wtf Connor is literally threatening to get rid of the nurse? So he is a dumbass as well as an asshole great what a perfect leader omg Lmao Sabby pls Carlos just wants to make friends and have some screentime cause he is probs gonna die soon rip my boi Ooooh its my gurl Nancy see she is still out there alive and kicking this is totally not a flashback or nightmare, she is alive and will return. :D cant believe the icon got phones working in an apocalypse Wow cant believe Tanya is going to go rescue her girlfriend cause she is totally still alive and that totally wasnt a nightmare OMG ITS SCRAP MY BOI IS HERE I LOVE HIM Pig u better not be an asshole to my boi he's just a pure boi who doesnt want to die cause idiotic people When Scarlette is already a better owner of Scrap than Robbie and Jessica were combined in only a single scene woops just stating facts Inb4 she eats him so rip my pure boi Wow i love dream sequences turning into nightmares how iconic and relatable lmao Ok well that is the end of this issue and honestly I'm so happy I really was missing Dead Weight, it is such a good story to read from time to time even tho u make me sad and kill off the gays and children. I've pretty much forgotten everything from the past I guess lmao considering everything in this issue was a mess for me but you know what? the mess is fantastic. I'd like to thank all the characters for appearing except for Connor u can choke cause u literally suck in terms of personality and character lmao and this issue was as great as always so ty for writing it, this review sucks so much lmao but here u go I guess.